


Behind a Flimsy Door

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 381: Rock. AU pre-Rose, though it's not specified how AU. Could just be timey-wimey.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Behind a Flimsy Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 381: Rock. AU pre-Rose, though it's not specified how AU. Could just be timey-wimey.

Rose apparently couldn't resist the temptation of this mystery man, so utterly different from the useless boyfriend she often found herself hating. She wanted the _escape_ he was offering too much to stop herself, even with Jimmy right on the other side of paper-thin walls, and with nothing except the repetitive thump of party music spurting from ridiculously large speakers to cover the noise of Rose's hips rocking back against the bathroom door. 

Rose clung to his leather jacket, whispering words of love to a relative stranger, and wondered if it was still cheating if she wanted to be caught.


End file.
